The Age of Dreams
by ALLOY117
Summary: Dreams, are endless. Dreams inspire everyone. Dreams are what we as human beings live on, Luffy created this Age of Dreams after being king. Now he has disappeared, the only trace of him is his one and only treasure. Shanks passed on his symbol of dreams to Luffy, Now the hat will be passed onto Lance. Lance a very passionate young man and he will go and find his dream. One Piece!
1. End of home and beginning of a journey

**A/N:I've decided to remake this story, my brother has been telling me to remake it, and I never got around to it. When I saw aurora nightz remake hers, It kinda encouraged me to do it. She is a really good author and you should check out her stories. Well anyway if the people that reviewed in my last story want the characters they reviewed in here, just give me heads up alright? If you want your character in this story just review him in, please don't P.M me about it. I hardly ever look at my messages so just review him in. Don't review the character unless you read the guide lines on how I want you to review him/her/it(it is there for a certain crew mate I had last time). Guidelines are at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the story, give me reviews, I accept all reviews, even flames. It feels good to be back!**

In a small town on a small little island in the east blue. It was a very happy loud night as a festival was going on. People were wearing kimonos, suits and other formal clothing for this special occasion. Kids were at play while adults were conversing and laughing with each other as they ate or drank some sake. It was an annual festival in this town. The lights from the stores and the moon is what lit up the night, and that was all they needed. Families were walking around having fun and caring for the young ones in the group. A man walked down the road, he had a big smile on his face and he was wearing a straw hat. Everyone in the town knew him well as he was a funny man and his brother always got him out of trouble. His name was Orez D. Lance, he had black hair that went to his eyes, His hair was thick and usually messy and uncombed. He had a nice tan, green eyes, and with the peoples opinion, a really big heart. He smiled and laughed with the people he saw as he walked down the street. He brightened up everyones day. Even though he gets himself in trouble a lot but know one looks at his bad traits, only his good ones.

"Oi, Jaxon? Where are you" Lance yelled out as he walked down the road, he asked some people if they knew where he was and they didn't know. Lance just sighed as he sat on a bench.

"Luther and Mom are going to kill me" Lance said as he lowered his arms next to him. Why does Jax always have to run off and do something stupid. At least when I did stuff like that when I was his age I was back before dinner, and I never did anything when the festival was coming up. Lance stood up and began his search again. When he started to walk he suddenly got hit in the back of the head. He heard a popping sound and then water was all over him. Well he thought it was water, but it was actually all sticky and gross. Lance looked up as he saw Jax and his friends. They had water balloons in their hands, ready to fire.

"hehe, um lets take it easy guys" Lance said as he started to back up a little. "I mean mom wants you home for dinner Jax" Lance finished as he kept backing up laughing nervously. Jax raised his hand and he then made a fist.

"FIRE!" He yelled as him and his friends sent a barrage of balloons at Lance, he just turned around and ran away as balloons whizzed by or hit the ground next to him. They chased after Lance while throwing and laughing at him.

"If only I could run faster!" Lance yelled as he kept running away. Lance then got an idea. He ran into an alley way and hid behind the cold brick wall. He felt him self stick to the wall. It felt weird and gross but at this point he really didn't care. Jaxons friends ran by The alley, Lance saw jax. Lance grabbed Jax by his shirt and pulled him into the alley.

"we're going home to eat" Lance said as he dragged him by his collar, Jax struggled to get free but that wasn't happening. Lance walked down the road and everyone just stared at them.

"Lance your making a scene" Jax yelled as he threw punches and kicks but from his position he would miss or barely graze him.

"I don't care, I'm just making sure your coming home for dinner, and besides." Lance said as he let him go. Jax stood and backed away from Lance. He was about to start complaining but he then saw that lance was very serious at the moment.

"This is a special day for us, and you know especially for me and Luther this is are last night together" Lance said, he took his straw hat off and just stared at it. He had kind and innocent eyes as he stared at the hat. Jax looked at the hat as well.

"Luffy gave it to you himself right?" Jax asked as he walked over to Lance, Lance walked with him, heading for their house. Lance waited for a bit thinking about what to say.

"well, yeah. He gave me this hat because he thought I was just like him when he was little. He said that was the only reason he gave it to me" Lance said with a smile as he took his hat off and shoved it on Jaxons head. Jax tilted the hat up and looked at him, Lance wasn't where he was before though. He looked around but then he finally noticed that he was standing by a park fountain. Lance threw a beri in .

"Why did you toss the beri in that fountain" Jax asked looking at him, Lances smile only grew as he looked at Jax. He then looked up at the sky. Jax looked at him patiently. They were silent for minutes and when the intensity of the moment was about to get to Jax. Lance looked at him.

"You wanna know why they call this fountain 'The Three Wishes'?" Lance asked Jax, Jax nodded as he stared at the fountain. He was thirsty by just looking at the clean and pure water. Jax licked his lips.

"Let me refresh your memory Jax" Lance said with a warm smile. He took some water from the fountain and drank some. Jax looked at Lance wondering what he wished for. Lance wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoody.

"It's called The Three Wishes because there is three wishes to choose from, despite what people think you only get one wish," Lance said as he walked over to jax and he grabbed his hat and put it back where it belongs, a top of his head.

"Let's go" Lance said as he walked down the road, Jax didn't move an inch. Lance stopped and then looked at Jaxon. Jax was looking at the ground, with saddened eyes. Lance walked over to Jax and put his hand on Jaxons shoulder. Jax looked up at Lance with sad eyes. Lance only smiled at him.

"Want to know what I wished for?" Lance asked looking down at his little brother. That was not the reason of his sad eyes but he nodded his head. Lance patted his head and he chuckled. Lance then turned around and started to walk away. Jax looked shocked.

"wait! What about the wish?" Jax called out, Lance just kept walking. Jax ran up to him and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. Lance kept looking forward.

"I will tell you soon, but not now. The time isn't right" Lance said as he put his hand on jaxons head, he got down to his level and smiled at him. Jaxon couldn't help but smile back. Lance then opened a door, when he did he got slugged in the face, Jax walked right by the man who slugged Lance.

"Ow, Luther why did you hit me" Lance asked as he rubbed his cheek, he hissed when he made contact. Luther just stood abroad and he crossed his arms. He had a mean look on his face. Luther then just sighed as he looked at Lance. Lance only blinked at him. Luther walked over to him and stuck his hand out. Lance took his hand as he was helped up to his feet.

"It's the last day we're gonna be here, you would think we would spend more time with mom. She will be alone soon. Since dad is dead and Jax is gonna leave in 3 years too. He will be 18 at that time, We turn 18 mid night." Luther said to Lance as they walked inside. Lance just sighed as he brushed himself off. He then realized that he was still grimy from the little munchkin attack. Lance was about to go up stairs.

"Lance, give your mom a hug" Lance heard behind him, he turned around and gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek as they hugged. She then let go and walked out into the kitchen. Lance smiled as he followed her to help with the food. Mom and Lance set the food on the table.

"Dinner!" Mom yelled in the house. Luther and Jax were immediately in the room to eat.

DAWN. . .

Lance and Luther were sailing off the island, the sun was just rising over the horizon as the waves crashed against there tiny boat. Lance was sitting at the very top of the sail as he looked ahead. Luther was laying down in front of the sail.

"Luther," Lance said looking down at him, Luther just grunted his answer, letting him know he is awake.

"why did you decide to sail with me" Lance asked looking down at him. Luther opened his eyes and looked out at the sea. He saw birds fly through the sky, and only for a moment, he thought flying would be very nice.

"Luther?" Lance asked again looking at him. Luther then just stood up. He looked at his hand and then he clenched his fist.

"I want to be the strongest person in the world" Luther said looking at Lance, Lance then just nodded looking at him. "You want to be the pirate king?" Luther asked, Lance again nodded at him. Luther stared out to the sea again.

"some where down the line, if I'm on the pirate kings ship, won't I eventually become the strongest?" Luther asked not just Lance, but himself as he looked at the sea. Lance put his arms behind his head as he laid down.

"I dunno" Lance said looking up at the sky, the mix of red, orange, and blue seemed really beautiful.

"Well, I guess we'll find out" Luther said looking up at him. Lance just smirked as he put his hat over his face.

JAXON. . .

Jax was just staring out the window looking at his the tiny little vessel sailing away. He sighed wishing he was like them, able to leave this boring island. Jax then turned around and looked at his bed. He walked over and sat on it and examined the knife Lance gave him, and the nice revolver Luther gave him. Jax put the gun under his bed and he picked up the knife and looked at it. He then remembered what Lance said.

_Jax was sleeping soundlessly in his bed. He had a calm face as he laid underneath the warm nice blanket. Then there was a tapping. Jaxons eyes flickered open, he yawned as he sat up. It was dark, the only thing that gave light was the moons ray. Jax saw the shadow of a figure thanks to the moons ray. Jax looked over and he noticed it was Lance. Lance opened the window and sat down on the window sill. Jax just yawned as he looked at Lance, Lance smiled as he walked in. Jaxon leaned over and turned the light on._

"_What are you doing Lance" Jax asked as he looked at Lance. Lance then sat at the end of his bed._

"_You want to know the wish right?" Lance asked, Jax looked at him in wonder but then he suddenly remembered what he meant. Jax then slowly nodded his head as he looked at Lance. Lance smiled as he walked back over to the window sill. Jax just kept watching him sleepily._

"_I wished for a safe voyage across the sea, the protection of my family and friends, and to return home safely" Lance said looking at the moon. Jax was shocked that he said all three of them._

"_Brother! You can only pick one though" Jaxon said looking at him. Lance just laughed out loud hearing what he said. Jax was confused on why this was funny, this was no laughing matter. It was said that the person that wished for more then one would never have his dream come true._

"_Jax, you're forgetting one very important thing about me" Lance said looking at him while shaking his head. Jax looked at him. Wondering what this thing is that made him wish for more then one._

"_It's because-" . . . _

Jax just laughed as he remembered what he said. He wondered how he didn't see it before. Jaxon then set the knife down and opened his window. He smelt the ocean and breakfast as he looked out to the sea where he last saw their tiny vessel. He laughed again.

"You're a pirate, you couldn't stand only having a piece of the treasure when you can obtain it all, huh?" Jaxon said as he looked out to the sea. Wishing he was on that boat too.

**A/N: Alright the end of chapter one! I have to say I think that was one of my best of works. Well anyway if you wanna review a character then just follow these guide lines. Also if your character was in my last story, just give me a heads up and I'll just put him/her in the story again okay? Here are the guide lines.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**bounty name: (what they call you on your bounty poster)**

**Fighting skills:(if they have a weapon of choice just put that here too)**

**Position:(cook, navigator, swordsman, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**What he/she looks like: (hair, eyes, clothing, etc.)**

**History:**

**Dream:**

**Whatever else you want to put then please do.**

**If you want, tell me how she meets Lance or Luther. If I really can't make him/her join the way you want then please don't hate me.**

**That's it for this, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. From being pirates to lunch

A/N: Hello everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second one. Enjoy!

Lance up on the mast of their tiny vessel, since the boat was tiny the mast was too so it took no effort to even get up there. Lance had a bright smile on his face as he could only look forward. Lances face then lit up as he saw something in the distance.

"Oi, Luther I see something" Lance said as he put his hand over his eyes and squinted at the dot on the horizon. Luther woke up with a yawn and scratch as he sat up. Luther then stood and stretched.

"where, what are you talking- oh, I see it" He said looking around but then he spotted it. Lucky for them the dot in the direction they were heading, so the wind pushed them along until they got to the dot. As they neared it they slowly started to realize it's a row boat. Then they realized there was a girl on the boat. When they got close enough Luther jumped on the boat and gently picked up the girl, he then put her down nice and easy onto their boat. Luther then noticed there was a chest on the tiny boat.

"Hmm, makes you wonder" Luther said aloud as he went on her boat. He found a telescope. He put that in his back pocket as he then picked up the chest. Lance was sitting on the railing of his boat looking at the chest.

"want to see what's inside it" Lance asked looking at Luther, Luther then looked at the chest. Then he looked at the girl.

"Why should we?" Luther asked looking at Lance, Lance jumped on the tiny little boat and looked at the chest.

"We're pirates, duh?" Lance said like it was so obvious. He then took the chest and set it down. He looked but noticed there was a lock on it.

"great there's a lock on it" Lance said holding the lock, Luther pulled out his revolver. Lance stared at it before he backed up a bit. Luther shot the lock and it came off right away. Lances eyes sparkled when he saw that.

"where did you get that gun" Lance asked looking at him, Luther put his gun under the sash holding up his black pants.

"The same place you got your daggers" Luther said pointing at his dark blue shorts. On the belt was a holster with his daggers next to each other. Luther then just kicked open the chest and saw nothing was in it.

"We should of guessed there was nothing in it, I mean look at this dinky little boat" He said, even though their was an red arrow pointing at his boat. Since it was exactly the same except it had a sail, that could surprisingly support Lance up on top of it.

"Wait, what's that" Luther asked as he picked up a sheet of paper inside the chest, he looked at it.

_HAHA, YOUR FUCKED NOW!_ Luther read, he then looked back, he noticed that their boat was sailing away, Slow to still be able to see it but fast enough where him or Lance couldn't swim to catch it.

"Lance our boat!" Luther yelled pointing off into the distance. Lance spun around and noticed that their boat was sailing away. Luther pulled out the telescope he found. He aimed it at the boat and looked through it. The girl had a big smile on her face as she then waved at them. Luther then lowered his telescope with a serious face.

"That bitch" He said looking at the dot at the horizon. Lance stared at it too. Then he looked at Luther and noticed his serious face, and the telescope.

"wait, what did you see" Lance asked as he sat down squinting at the dot.

"That bitch waved at us" Luther said sitting down. Lance furrowed his eyes. "with the biggest smile I have ever seen" Luther said with a sigh. Lance sighed too.

"Now what do we do" Lance asked looking at Luther, Luther just laid down and looked at the sky. What could they do? They are in a rowboat with nothing to row with.

"I don't know, let's just drift and see where the sea takes us. Where at the seas mercy now" Luther said closing his eyes. Lance puffed his cheeks in annoyance as he looked out to sea. But then he heard a pop. He looked around and still only saw Luther.

_'probably farted or something' _Lance thought looking at him as Luther scratched his back. Lance just went back to staring at the sea. He heard another pop, but then more pops followed up after it. Lance then just looked around he noticed some steam over on the other side of the row boat. Lance turned around, he saw that the popping sound was just a bunch of bubbles. Lance just stared at the bubbles being made.

"Hey Luther, check this out" Lance said poking Luther in the arm while he still stared at the bubbles. Luther sat up and looked at Lance. He noticed he was staring at something so he leaned over the side of the boat and stared at the bubbles being made.

"How the hell is this happening" Luther said still looking at the bubbles. Lance put his hand in the water.

"it's not warm, maybe they're air bubble or something" Lance said bringing his hand out of the water. Luther stared at the bubbles harder. Then it started to get dark. Luther was surprised.

"Wasn't it morning a couple hours ago" Luther asked looking at Lance, Lance nodded as he looked out to sea and he noticed only this spot had shade. Luther noticed it as well. They both turned around and looked at what appeared to be a black mushroom.

"The shadow of this thing is preventing from seeing what it looks like" Luther said staring at it. Lance stood up with sparkles in his eyes. Luther then stared at him with a sweat drop.

"It's a giant mushroom that sprouted out of the sea." Lance yelled happily looking at it, Luther face palmed looking at him, then back at the mushroom.

"That's so cool!" Lance said starring at it. The mushroom then rose out of the water further and Luther and Lance were finally able to figure out what it was. Luther and Lances mouths dropped to the boat.

"It's a sea king" Luther said with a smirk, some sweat rolled down the side of his face. Lance nodded.

"yeah, a sea king" Lance said staring at nonchalantly. Lance then pouted.

"Wished it was a giant mushroom" Lance said crossing his arms, Luther nodded.

"Me too" Luther said as the sea king roared at them. Spit, mucus and whatever else is in a seakings mouth flew out at them when it growled at them. Lance blinked a couple times before he suddenly started to rub himself off. Luther just stood looking at the seaking. The seaking then swung down and chomped down where their boat was.

"wow, got dark pretty quick" Lance said not even noticing that they're in a seakings mouth. Luther punched him in the head. Lance was face first on the boat.

"You obviously don't know how serious this is" Luther said, then it started to rumble as the seaking tilted his head back. The boat started to slide down into the throat. Luther grabbed Lance and jumped off the boat before they were swallowed down. Lance got on his knees and rubbed his head. The seaking then tilted his head up until his nose could touch the sky. Luther and Lance immediately started to fall, they were going down his throat when Lance suddenly pulled out his daggers and stabbed the seaking in the throat and he put his legs out until they were jammed on the wall of the throat. Lance mad an X with his body, Luther fell on him which forced them down the throat a bit.

"I refuse to die before I become king!" Lance yelled inside the sea kings throat. It tickled the seaking as he began to choke. It pounded on his chest and he then had a big cough. Lance and Luther felt the rattling of the seakings throat when he pounded on it. Which made Lances feet slip out of place, and when Luther started to fall a blast of air came from the bottom of the throat and blasted them out of the seaking and it sent them airborne.

"Woohoo" Lance yelled as he flew threw the air, Luther was relieved as well as he flew right nest to him, as they soar through the air Luther spotted there boat, with that girl on it. Luther took in a big breath of air.

"YOU STUPID, FUCKING, WHORE!" Luther screamed as loud as he could, His voice echoed in the distance. The girl looked up and saw to dots flying through the air. She had an idea on who the people flying through the air were.

"I hope she heard that" Luther said, Lance had his arms out trying to actually fly. Luther looked out into the distance and noticed there was an island. He sighed in relief.

"There's an island, aren't we lucky" Luther said looking at him, Lance then nodded as they were slowly descending and they crashed into the water. Lance was the first to rise as he took in some air. Luther rose up next to him. Lance looked out and he saw the island. He was happy it was in a good swimming distance.

"Alright now let's swim to that island over there" Lance said, Luther nodded as he and Lance started to swim to the island.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review!


	3. Getting to know a thief

A/N: Hello everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed the story so far. I still need a shipwright, musician, and a doctor. You can also just review characters if you want them. I might have enough room for them so don't be afraid to post one. I already have a marksman, swordsman, navigator and cook, just a heads up. Now enjoy the story!

Lance and Luther walked onto the beach breathing and heaving. Their clothes were soaked, sand got in their shoes, and worse of all. . . Lance felt the top of his head and his hat wasn't there.

"OH MY GOD!" Lance yelled as he then jumped back into the ocean and swam away, fighting the waves that hit him and the beach.

"What the hell has gotten into you!" Luther yelled watching Lance just swim away searching for his hat. Luther face palmed wondering why he would want to go back in the ocean after they just swam a mile. Luther sighed as he then just walked onto the island. Lucky for him he was next to a trail, and he also saw that the trail led to a village.

"Lucky!" Luther said with a smile as he started to run. Luther then stopped as he saw a sign that pointed down the trail. The sign read 'Welcome to Satomura'. Luther thought that was a really weird name for a village. He then just started to run again until he made it to the village.

WITH LANCE. . .

Lance kept swimming around until he saw his hat. He smiled in relief happy that nothing bad happened to it. When he was about to grab it someones hand came down and took it. Lance thought this was odd as he was in the ocean right now, he followed the hand until it came to a head. The hat was put on someones head but it wasn't just anybodies head, it was the head of the person that stole Lances boat. She had long blond hair and pale skin, she had a smirk on her face as she stared at Lance in the water.

"hey" She said looking at Lance, Lance snorted as he climbed on the boat. He looked at her and saw that she had a black and red tank top on with a black mini skirt. Lance saw that she had a pretty big sword on her back as well, he mentally smack himself for not noticing it before hand.

"It's rude to stare" She said looking at Lance, Lance huffed his cheeks looking at her face, he then noticed his hat. He snatched his hat and put it back on his head.

"From the looks of things, you swam all the way out here just for that hat?" She asked pointing at the hat but still staring at Lances face. Lance looked up at his hat then back at her.

"wouldn't you swim all the way out here for your only treasure" Lance asked sitting down cross legged in front of her. She then just started to laugh in his face. Lance got angry from seeing her laugh in his face for no reasoning.

"what the hell is so funny about that!" Lance huffed looking at her red smiling face. She then started to calm down trying to stop the constant giggles, when she finally simmered down she wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's the fact that you think it's your treasure, when you can buy another one of those for about 20 beri, hell not even that much" She said shaking her head, Lance puffed his cheeks at her and turned his head away. She smiled at him.

"My names May, Ruby May, what's yours" She said looking at him. Lance glanced at her from the corner of his eye, he then looked back out onto the sea.

"Why should I tell a common thief like you my name?" Lance asked looking back at her with his elbow on his knee and his head in the palm of that arms hand. She then just huffed at him.

"come on don't give me that title just because I stole a dingy like this, and besides, I stole it because you guys were pirates" She said staring at him, Lance was shocked with the realization that she figured out that they were pirates.

"Hey how did you know that?" Lance asked starring at her, she just pointed up. He looked up and his face went dumb founded as he stared at the crappy looking pirate flag he made.

"even though it was poorly made, I still know what a jolly roger looks like when I see one" May said shaking her head with her eyes closed. Lance crossed his arms and looked away realizing that she gave him an insult without even trying.

"huh?" He said looking at the island he swam to as he realized that they were really close to the island. May looked at Lance wondering what she was looking at but she then saw the island in front of the boat. May smiled seeing the island.

"great an island, I'm sick of being floating around in this dingy" May said looking at the island, Lance was pissed when she said that, not even knowing what he and Luther went through, but Lance couldn't help but smile as he stared at the island, even though he landed on it before, but he wasn't able to enjoy it because he forgot his hat.

"I'm ready for an adventure" Lance said as he looked at the island in front of his eyes. May stood as well and walked next to Lance.

"So, no hard feelings right?" May asked as she extended her hand towards Lance, Lance looked at the hand then at May, he took her and smiled.

"Nope, hehe" Lance chuckled looking at her, May smirked too.

WITH LUTHER. . .

"Alright it's time to eat" Luther yelled out as he walked into the town, everyone didn't mind him as they all kept doing their business, buying or selling goods and conversing with the other towns folk. Luther just kept walking until he reached a bar. He opened the doors to the bar and walking right in. The music stopped and everyone in the bar just stared at him. Luther looked at everyone.

"what the fuck is everyones problem, huh?" Luther asked as he walked to and sat in a bar stool. The bartender walked over while cleaning a mug with a rag.

"What can I get for ya?" The pudgy and old bar tender asked Luther, he leaned on the table. Luther thought for a moment.

"give me some beer, and none of that cheap shit either" Luther said pointing at a table with one bottle on it. The people at the table spat out there drinks, surprised that a kid like Luther would talk trash about them. They stood up while knocking a stool over as they walked over to Luther. Luther just sat there with his elbows on the table and hands knotted together. The bar tender saw what was about to happen so he just walked away in a cold sweat. Those guys then stopped behind Luther, one set a sword gently on his shoulder.

"What's your problem huh? We come in here for a drink and your talking shit?" One said as leaned in next to Luther. Luther then just stood up, ignoring the blade on his shoulder. The sword dug into his skin a little bit, Luther knew he was bleeding but not badly. The men jumped back besides the one holding the sword.

"Who said you can stand?" He yelled as he swung down onto Luther, Luther side stepped as the sword came down onto the bar table, The man tried lifting it from the table but it wouldn't budge. He then stopped what he was doing as he began to sweat, the others did too as they saw him being held at gun point by Luther.

"Bang. . ." Luther said, then as soon as he said it he shot his gun killing the man, the other guys then pulled out their guns, Luther noticed this. He jumped to a table and kicked it down. As soon as he did the guns started to fire. Luther saw bullets fly by and felt splinters hit him from the bullet holes in the table. Luther started to shoot blindly at the two with his gun. The men just ducked down, the people in the bar started to panic as they ran out screaming and yelling. They started to fire again but then they stopped because they had to reload. When Luther didn't hear any more shots he knew they had to reload. Luther jumped over the tabled and tackled one of them to the ground and he shot him right in the head, he then turned around getting ready to shoot the last one but Luther himself was held at gun point.

"I had more then one pistol" He said laughing at Luther, The man kept laughing as he cocked the gun Luther closed his eyes. . . . . . . . .

BANG!

A/N: I wonder what happens next? Hehe, really big cliff hanger huh? I'm so mean! Well I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter so far and remember what I said at the top. I still need a musician, doctor, shipwright and probably some other things but I forgot those. I don't need a cook, navigator, swordsman or a marksman okay? Just a heads up. Anyway, don't forget to review, I accept all reviews! If your wondering how to send the character sheet, look at the bottom of the first chapter okay? Review!


	4. fore warnings of a new enemy

A/N: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapters. I'll be writing for ya again today. Sorry for the long wait by the way. I hope you forgive me.

Luthers mind blinked back to his past. His little brother, his mom, his brother Lance, his dad. . .

_Luther, Lance, and Jaxon ran around through the house playing around and probably doing things any mom would yell at a little kid for. Dad was just laughing at themas they ran and jumped in the living room. Lucky for them mom wasn't home or else they would all get smacked pretty badly. Even dad. Dad looked at the clock then frowned realizing what time it was, while they were playing Luther noticed that dad wasn't watching them anymore, Lance and Jaxon noticed Luther not playing anymore and they looked at him. They also noticed dad was now putting on his boots._

"_Dad where are you going?" Jaxon asked looking at him, Jaxon was only 4 at the time so he probably doesn't remember. Luther and Lance were 6. Dad looked at them with a sad smile._

"_I got to go some where, but I'll be back" He said, and they all knew he was lying. He always said that when he left for a while. Luther and Jaxon looked sad while Lance just gave him a strong stare. . ._

Luther remembered that clearly but everything else is a daze, Luther opened his eyes and saw that the guy wasn't there anymore, but instead Lance was standing there with his hand aimed down at Luther waiting for him to take it. Which he did with a smirk on his face.

"thanks a lot bro" he said as Lance pulled him up. Lance just lightly laughed, as did Luther. But soon they were laughing hard as the man Lance punched was slowly getting up.

"you. . .bastards. . ." he said obviously injured. Luther and Lanced stopped Laughing and looked at him. He now stood up from the hole in the wall, holding his arm which was injured badly.

"you. . .think this is over" with blood trickling from his mouth. "this island is the turf of the Goro bandits"

"the. . .what?" asked Luther and Lance. Ignoring the question he continued.

"lead by the two brothers Goro and Lolo, they are one hundred times stronger then us" said the man. Outside the hole in the wall was Ruby just listening with a smirk.

"Well. . .you tell them this" said Luther as he walked towards the man. He grabbed his collar and brought him close to his face.

"The Orez brothers are coming to beat the shit out of you" Said Luther as he dropped the man and the man quickly got up and ran away. The mentioned brothers just stood there watching him run off.

"What do we do now?" asked Luther

"Hmm. . .lets go on an adventure" Lance said with a grin

"alright. . .but, can we eat first" asked Luther with his stomach growling.

"sure, I'm getting hungry to" said Lance as his stomach growled also. They then walked to the bar stool sat down.

"BARTENDER! I'M HUNGRY!" yelled the twins as the bartender started taking their orders. But the view slowly changed from them to a silhouette running on the roof's as the sky was darkening slowly. The person on the rooftops jumped off and started heading for a mountain. Once at the top they saw a cave. As they slowly approached you started hearing voices. The person then right next to the entrance and listened.

"So. . .your trying to tell me. . ." a man said

"that we lost two fine men to these Orez punks" finished another.

"Yes! One man killed both of them while the other stopped me from killing the first" said the man.

"Well then. . .as if we weren't" started one.

"short on hands already" finished the other. The two men were getting tick marks in their head. As they suddenly started getting bulky and more muscular. They then both beat the man to a pulp. The person looked in gulping whatever food was coming up in her mouth. As the screams slowly died.

"WERE GONNA KILL THOSE LITTLE PRICKS!" yelled the two as they ran out of the cave. The person stepped out from the shadows to be revealed as Ruby.

"I better warn those two" she said as she jumped of the mountain and wings like an angels sprouted from her back as she flew down to Satomura.

"Well, time to get some shut eye" Said Luther as he closed his eyes. "good night"

"G'night" said Lance as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. groggy start! Goro and Lolo appear

A/N: I think you would rather the story then listen to me ramble, so here it goes.

Lance woke up real groggy, it felt like he slept on a hard floor. It turns out he did. He looked around and noticed that the place he was, was very dirty and messy. Broken glass and debris all over the place, tipped tables, some type of liquid and food everywhere. Lance held his head because it hurt for some reason, he then stood up straight, but that him dizzy. He caught himself on the wall.

"what the hell, where am I?" Lance asked himself looking around some more, then it all came back to him. "oh yeah, were in the bar that Luther and those bandits destroyed"

"you helped" Luther said rolling over and immediately started to snore again. Now that Lance thinks about it that is probably the reason why he woke up in the first place, because of his snoring. Lance looked in his general direction and noticed he was sleeping on the bar table. Lance sighed, starting to come to. Luther on the other hand was still trying to sleep. Lance walked over to him and started shaking him.

"Oi! Get up, we gotta get out of here and find May" Lance said, Luther stopped in mid snore and his eyes shot open and he looked at Lance.

"who the hell is that?" Luther asked, Lance smacked himself in the head, remembering that he forgot to tell him about her.

"our new crew member, I think. Well maybe, I hope she can join our crew, she seems like a reliable person, and strong, she might be a navigator, or even better a cook! Maybe she can-"

"what are you going on about? I still don't know who your talking about." Luther interrupted Lance, Lance just sighed. He then tossed Luther a slice of bread, and a bottle of water. Luther caught them with ease. He examined the bread and water. It was stale.

"Why did you give me this?" Luther asked looking at Lance. Lance just started to eat his own slice of bread that was just as stale. Lance noticed his hat was where he was sleeping, he forgot to pick it up. Lance walked over and tipped the hat back on his head.

"That is the only food left of this place, I mean we did trash it and kinda ate him out of business." Lance said pointing at the sleeping bartender, he was really tired after cooking all that food for Lance and Luther last night. Luther knew that he was right so he just ate the stale bread.

"but still, we could have gone to a different place or something" He said biting into the bread. Luther then washed it down with some water. Lance walked around seeing if there is anything that is remotely useful to them at this point. He covered his nose as he went over to the guys Luther killed, flies and bugs all over them. Lance went through their belongings and took some gold, a compass, and to Lances surprise, one of them had a pack of meilluer cigars! Which is the finest type of tobacco in all of East Blue. Lance doesn't smoke but there are a lot of people that would have a nice trade for these bad boys.

"we're done here, lets go" Lance said as he walked out of the hole he made. Luther tossed his stale bread behind him and left with him.

MAY

She flew through the air looking for Lance. She had to warn him about those two bandits. She soared over the forest, as birds flew out of the trees and they started to fly with her. She was making her way back to the town of Satomura. On the way back she noticed that the bandits were actually keeping up with her. She was shocked seeing those two big burly men being able to keep up. She wondered what those two really are and able to do. May reached the town before Goro and Lolo, but it wont be long until they show up. The town wasn't to big but unfortunately it was big enough, that she had to looking go for Lance.

"Why do I even care" She thought as she flew through the sky, sure he was kind enough not to really care that she stole his boat. If someone stole my boat there would be a big price to pay, especially if the person left out in the middle of the sea with some piece of crap row boat and a sea king suddenly appeared and tried to eat me. Another thing, him and whoever else he was with have to be very unlucky bastards if they met a damn sea king in the middle of east blue. I didn't think they were real until I saw this big black thing come out of the water. He is a dirty thieving pirate anyway, could I be his friend though? Of course not, no way, I know how pirates are. She kept searching for him none the less, then she finally found him. He was walking out of a bar, well, out of the wall. She found this quite strange. She flew down to them and landed softly in front of them. Luther gawked at her while Lance smiled and waved.

"Hey, Luther this is Ruby May-"

"The bitch that stole are boat!" Luther yelled pointing at her, May smiled and waved at him. Luther just cracked his knuckles ready to go to war, May set her hand on her sword. Lance went in between them.

"Stop! I will not have my crew mates fight!" Lance said blocking both of them with his hands, both there jaws dropped when they heard that.

"I never said I was joining your crew" She said staring at him. She was kind of happy that he wanted her in the crew, but still. Who the hell would want to be a pirate? Lance faced her fully.

"I said you were joining my crew, you don't get a choice" Lance said smiling, May and Luther face palmed.

'How could you say that with a smile?' May thought starring at him, dumbfounded. 'what am I? A tool to you? To your whole pirate plan?' She thought

'Of course he would say that' Luther thought just looking at him, what the hell does he think he is doing? We cant even trust this person and here goes. Asking random sluts that steal if they want to join the crew. He looked at May and she was smiling, not sad, or angry. But smiling.

"Sorry hun, But I don't want to be some low life pirate like you and your friend here" May said smiling at them. Then she remembered what she came to do in the first place. "But, I did have something to tell you" She said getting serious. Lance titled his head and Luther just crossed his arms.

"These two bandits are coming to kill you, and they looked really strong" She said looking at them, Lance and Luther looked at each other, then they just started laughing. May looked at them kind of confused.

"Well, that's good" Lance said with a smirk on his face. Luther pounded his fist together.

"It would be really boring if they were pussy shit" Luther said, May wished he could have a better choice of words to say. Lance adjusted his hat and got a serious face.

"So, when are they coming? I'm getting bored" Lance said with a bored expression, Luther yawned. Feeling the same way. May just sweat dropped at how they want to fight so bad.

"we feel the same way, PAPAPAPAPA" Someone said. Lance, Luther and May looked around wondering where that came from. Then Luther looked up and saw two, scrawny men staring down at them. They had the same exact blue jeans on, the same black boots. Except one had a green bandanna while the other had a yellow bandanna. They weren't wearing a shirt.

"Let's see if-" One of them started.

"You guys can fight!" The other finished. Luther pulled out his revolvers while Lance grabbed his dagger. They just started laughing at them.

A:N/ I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. let the battle begin! Luther vs Lolo!

AN: sorry for not posting in a while but, I'm a lazy asshole. Enjoy!

The bandits just kept on laughing and laughing, they couldn't stop laughing as they were soon rolling on the roof and fell off in front of Luther and Lance. Lance and Luther had these huge tick marks on their heads.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lance and Luther yelled as they kicked the other two half way down the street. Lance and Luther then charged down the street at the two bandits. Lance and Luther went to punch them but missed. But yellow bandanna, Goro, slid in between them hunched over, as the green bandanna, Lolo, rolled on top of him and kicked Luther in the gut as he flew back, at the same Goro stood fully and punched Lance in the gut, and he flew back next to Luther. They stayed down. Goro and Lolo just started laughing sickly at them.

'all that talk and you can't even get back up from one little kick or punch?' thought May looking at them. Orez brothers fingers twitched. They slowly moved there hands under him to pick themselves back up. They rose slowly as the bandits stared at them with expressions of horror. May wondered why they look so scared. She then turned her attention to the rising twins and noticed the puddles of blood under them. She then looked higher and saw blades protruding from their stomach. Lance went to pull it out but Luther stopped him.

"The blade is rigged, if you did that you'll pull your intestines out" Lanced nodded at what he said and turned his attention to the awestruck bandits twenty yards in front of them. Luther whispered something in Lances ear as Lance nodded again. Luther turned right and Lance turned left as they sprinted away from each other and dove through the windows into the building. Goro chased Lance, while Lolo chased Luther into the unusually large buildings. The one on the left said house of mirrors while the other said statues of greats.

When Luther dove into his side the clerk was freaking out as Luther ran by him and put a one-hundred beri bill on his counter. Lance dove through his side and slapped down the stale bread on the counter. Goro and Lolo appeared in the building and walked to back rooms. As Luther was on top of a beam in the roof looking at Lolo and a bunch of statues. Goro walked into the back. As Lance was standing in the middle of the room with hundreds of other Lances looking at him. May turned and started yelling to the villagers to evacuate the city.

"alright, which/where are you Orez?" asked the bandit brothers. Lance and Luther just smirked. Lance then picked up one piece of broken glass and threw it at Goro. Stood there and let it hit him. Goro looked down and saw it In his gut. He looked straight up and noticed the lance in the middle. He charged him and sent a punch in Lances face only for the mirror to shatter on his fist. He pulled his fist back and yelled in pain. Lance then punched the man in the side of his head and sent him through a few mirrors and into a wall. With Lances arms crossed staring at him.

'I hope Lolo isn't facing this much trouble' Thought Goro

Lolo threw a hook towards Luthers face only to have Him lean back a bit and hit a statue. Before Lolo could yell in pain Luther stepped forward still and leaned back a little more and punched him in the chin sending him into the ceiling. Luther moved a statue of a man holding a sword up under Lolo. As Lolo fell and got impaled threw the stomach. Luther saw he wasn't moving and turned to walk away when he heard laughter coming from Lolo. Luther turned and faced Lolo a little surprised that he is still alive. The laughter just kept getting louder and louder as Luther covered his ears cause it was making his ears bleed.

Goro and Lance stopped mid punch after hearing the laughter. Goro's face paled as he had a look of complete horror. Lance looked at Goro.

"What is that?" Lance yelled at Goro trying to be louder than the laughter. Goro then smirked and looked at Lance.

"Lets just say when Lolo is done with your brother he'll be nothing but a pile of flesh" Goro said as he charged Lance. Lance then jumped over him and had him run into a wall. While Lance picked up a mirror and whacked him across the face as Goro was turning around. Goro then sweep kicked Lances feet from him. Lance landed hard on the glass shards he made. Goro jumped on him and punched him in the face a few times. Lance then grabbed a shard and stabbed Goro in the eye. Goro screamed and Lance threw him off. Lance then stood up ready to fight. Goro laughed a little bit and reached up with both hands held his eye in place as he pulled the shard of glass out. Goro then started pulsating and got bulky. He stood up three times the size of he was before.

"I hope you realize your brother is going to be dead soon" Goro said as they heard loud bangs and explosions outside.

"really, I was about to say the same thing to you" Lance said as he charged Goro ignoring a scream he heard Luther make.

Luther was in a pile of rubble. He was all torn up and covered in blood. His own blood.

"Thats all you are capable of?" asked Lolo to the pile of rubble. He laughed. "Well, your nothing but pirate scum any how"

Lolo started walking towards him with no life in his eyes. Luther rose from the rubble. Luther soon realized he wasn't fighting a human anymore. Luther jumped to avoid a punch but got grabbed with the other hand and slammed into the ground. The giant man Lolo looked at him and with those lifeless eye's and sinister smile. He grabbed the blade that was inside his stomach. Luther coughed up blood and was feeling himself losing the fight and his conciseness. But Lolo wouldn't let him pass out as he pulled the blade from his gut. Luther screamed from the pain. Luther pulled out his revolver and shot the man in the face. Luther was let go and landed on his back. Lolo roared in anger as Luther stood up. Luther just stood there panting. Lolo charged Luther and threw a punch at him. Luther jumped and landed on his arm and jumped again in front of his face and grabbed him by the ears and slammed his head to the ground. Luther landed on his feet but couldn't keep himself up and fell on his ass. He sat there looking at Lolo hoping to god he wouldn't get back up. In a few minutes he stayed down and Luther got up and began to stumble away when he was slammed into another building. Luther crawled from the wreckage this time and grabbed a wall to get to his feet. Lolo ran at him and Luther fell to his knees as Lolo ran by him into the wall. Luther then stood up and stumbled to the down Lolo. He looked at him and backed up as he noticed Lolo starting to rise. Luther waited as the two men stared each other down. Luther ran at him and jumped to avoid a kick and slammed his feet into his mouth. Luther then reached behind him and until he was in mid back flip and grabbed him by the waistband of his blue jeans and swung his foot around into the back of his head and slammed him face first into the ground yet again. This time though, he wasn't getting back up

Lance and Goro stood facing each other breathing heavily. Lance ran and punched him through a wall. Goro stood up and Lance took a fighting stance. Then as if on a switch they both charged eachother.


	7. kill or be killed! Lance vs Goro!

Lance always thought about how and why he needs to be stronger. A few reasons always came to his mind. He looked at Luther as he battled Lolo. He needs strength to protect his nakama. Lance then face Goro with an evil glare. He needs strength to get over the challenges that were ahead of him. He charged him, and as he did his hat flew off of his head and flew into the sky. He also needed strength to make his dreams come true. The straw hat was then blown away with the wind and landed on the ground, May picked up the hat and looked as Lance and Goros fist clashed each other. They were both drove back by the force from each other. Goro quickly charged Lance and when close enough he pounced at Lance, Lance dove out of the way and then stood up staring Goro down. Lance then equipped his daggers and attacked Goro, Goro dodged the daggers with ease, he then just grabbed Lances arms. Lance was then immobilized as Goro lifted him in the air. Lance started to flail his legs but with no avail. Gor then slammed him onto the ground, Lance coughed up blood.

"You in bad shape" Goro said smiling like an idiot. Lance was in a daze, Goro then slammed him again. Lance yelled in agony. Blood gushed out of Lances wound.

"Ah, I forgot that you were stabbed earlier" He said as he gripped the wound, Lance winced. Goro then started to laugh loudly, Lance bit Goros arm which made Goro drop Lance. Lance then stabbed Goros foot. Goro yelled in pain as he fell down. Lance, with great effort, stood back up on his feet and stared down Goro. Goro sat up and then kicked Lance into a wall with his good feet. Lance bounced of the wall with a cough as he then tried to stand back up. He couldn't. Goro walked over and went pound his face in.

"Say good bye you stupid boy" Goro said as he then slammed his fist onto Lances head, Lances eyes flashed before his eyes to his family, old friends, his father. Lance closed his eyes. Then there was a shadow in front of his face. Goro yelled in agony as his hand fell limp on the ground as he gripped his arm in pain while blood spurted out of the hole where his hand used to be. Lance looked up and it was May. The hat was then back on his head. May helped him up while Goro was trying put his hand back on his arm, he was so shocked that he didn't realized that it won't get back on like that. Goro gave May a death glare. May then ran with Lance away.

"Why did you help me? Why did you give me back my hat? Why-"

"Shut up" May cut him off and then just kept running/limping away. Goro chased after them in a pursuit to slaughter and destroy them. May turned into a alley and kept running.

"Why are we running, let me fight!" Lance yelled as he threw himself off her and hit the ground, May picked him back up.

"you are in no condition to fight, just wait, we can go to a doc-" Lance pushed himself off again but this time he was standing and his back was turned to May. May was just looking at him, why was she helping him anyway? She could just leave and not even care, why did she help him?

"May, I'm going to be king" May could only stare at him as he said those words, how could he still say that after almost dying and looking like this?

"As king I cannot not run away from battle, and accept all challenges, I may not have a crew yet, or a ship, hell, I don't even have a flag to sail by. But I do know that one day I will have those things." Lance said as he started walking forward. Lance tossed his hat towards her, she was shocked by the hat and caught it.

"One day, I will be king of the pirates! That is my dream and no one will ever come in between me and my dreams!" Lance yelled as May was stunned by his words as she then just kept staring at him. Goro appeared in a rage and looked directly at May, he smiled as his fist rose.

"I will kill you bitch!" He yelled as he jumped at May, May gripped her sword that was in her sheath, and when she was about to unleash it Lance flew by her and stabbed Goro with his daggers. Goro and Lance crashed through the wall and into the building. Lance stood up standing above Goro with his daggers covered in Goros blood. Goro coughed up blood as he stared at Lance. Lance went to stab him again but Goro caught his arm with his one hand. They both fought for the kill and not to be killed with that on dagger. Lance smirked as he then rose his other hand with a dagger in it, Goros eyes widened as he remembered he had two daggers, Lance rose his arm and went for the kill, Goro went to grab his arm but he couldn't, Goros eyes widened as he realized that he had no hand to catch it with. Lance stabbed Goro in the heart. Goro roared in rage, letting the last bits of air that will ever be in his lungs again. Goros eyes were shut as his arms went limp and fell. He was dead, Lance breathed heavily as sweat and blood poured down him. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

May was only staring into the hole that he made as he saw Lance walk out of the hole in the wall, and as soon as he did he fell onto the ground. May helped him up again, Lance took his straw hat and put it on his head, he then looked at May.

"want to go on an adventure?" Lance asked and as soon as he let it out he then went to sleep. May not know what to do at this point just set him down gently and let him rest as she to find his brother or someone that might be of use. May then ran off.

A FEW HOURS LATER. . .

Lance gently opened his eyes as he felt something soft under him, he looked and noticed he was in a bed and he was bandaged up pretty nicely. Lance looked around and noticed Luther sitting in a chair, he was beat up as well but he wasn't as bad as Lance. May then just walked in and saw that Lances eyes were opened, she smiled.

"feeling better?" May asked looking at him, Lance moaned in pain.

"I will take that as a no" May said as she then set down a plate of food, Lance then started to scarf down all the food at sight, he was starving.

"Good thing I thought you would be hungry" May said as she then sat on the edge of the bed. A light snore was heard coming from Luther as he slept in the chair. Lance was done eating within a few minutes. May then just put the plate on a table.

"you good?" May asked, Lance nodded as he patted his stomach. Lance then jumped out of bed, which was to Mays surprise. Lance was in excruciating pain, but he didn't care.

"hey hey, get back in that bed" May said pointing at him, Lance shook his head no as he then kicked Luther, he woke up.

"You guys need rest, there is a reason why you are in a hospital bed still" May asked, Lance and Luther were checking the cabinets and putting stuff they think they will need in there pockets

"that everything?" Lance said filling his pockets

"Yeah I think we are good" Luther added putting some medicine in his pockets.

"Are you two petty thiefs?" May yelled as she hit them both on the head, they both rubbed there heads and winced.

"No, we are pirates, now if you'll excuse us" Luther said as he then jumped out the window that was opened. May quickly ran over and closed the window.

"you need to rest!" May said to Lance, Lance then just tilted his head and quirked a brow.

"why do you care?" Lance asked looking at her, May was shocked at the question, why does she care?

"I don't know" she said honestly, not knowing what to say, was because of all that they been through today? Or what he said before he attacked Goro? Yeah, that's why, when he attacked Goro May realized something, she has a dream too, a big one. Lance saw her thinking about something, he then looked at window and saw that now was his chance. May realized that she had dreams of her own, and Lance inspired her to chase after those dreams. May then looked up and realized that he was no longer there. May then quickly looked out the window and saw the two of them running out to the docks. May realized that they had big dreams too, like her. Then she remembered something, and she knew what she had to do. May jumped out the window and all of sudden black wings sprouted from her back and she flew towards them.

Luther and Lance raced towards the dock, they saw a dingy. It was a pretty good sized dingy too, with a good size sail and storage room. Lance and Luther realized this is the best type of boat that two people could handle. Lance started to undo the mast while Luther just simply cut the rope that strapped the ship to the dock. As they were about to set sail, Lance then grabbed a post on the dock and grabbed the end of the boat with his hands, so they would stop moving, it hurt a lot but he didn't care.

"what are you doing? We need to set sail before that girl comes after us!" Luther said trying to pry Lances hands off, but with no avail. Lance grit his teeth at the pain. He tried to are you doing this?" Luther asked, Lance didn't answer, then May just landed on the dock next to the boat. May stared at them and Lance then let got of the post and boat. May just looked as the boat started to go away.

"I have dreams! Big ones that I want to do! I want to be the worlds greatest swordsman!" May said staring at Lance, Lance only smirked as he looked at her.

"Reach your dream along with ours! Join my crew!" Lance yelled at her May then jumped and just landed on the boat. Lance smiled at her, Luther then just sighed.

"welcome to the crew" They said at the same time. May could only smile at them.

"Thank you, I won't let you down. . . captain" May smiled, Lance then just started laughing

"SET SAIL!" Lance yelled

"AYE!" Luther and May yelled as they then set sail for there next destination, wherever that may be.


	8. The fruits poisoned by the sea!

The sky was big and blue while the waves just rippled around the skiff that the tiny group was in. seagulls echoed and were annoying of course. Lance was just laying down and was looking up at the big blue sky. Only some clouds were floating in the sky. Lance sighed as his heart ached a little, like a heavy weight has fallen onto it, it beat faster and faster and he begun to sweat, but he wasn't sick. Lance thought back onto Goro, why? Why did he kill him? I mean he knew that entering this dangerous world had many situations like this, but does that make the fact that he killed him any less hurtful? He was a horrible gruesome man that has most likely killed many people, raped woman and even ruined families. Still though, ending someones life. . .

"What are you entranced about?"

Lance looked to the side and saw May who was sitting next to him, sharpening her blade. Lance then just sighed and sat up, scratching his head.

"Why this world spins" Lance said as he just stared out to the ocean. Admiring the beauty that shimmered off its waters. The light blue and rippled reflection of the sun was just absolutely marvelous. Is this world always so beautiful?

"What do you mean by that?" May asked as she put her arms behind her head, yawning and stretching. They have been on the water for about a day now and it wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world. Especially since the skiff wasn't really spacious. Her legs just reached side to side while sitting up. The length was about her height doubled. She was of average height for a woman as well. Plus with a built in storage on the skiff. It wasn't exactly comfortable to be in. Lance then stood up and stretched. He was thirsty.

"Do we have anything to drink?" Lance asked aloud, Luther walked out of the storage crate, which believe me wasn't that wide, lengthy, or tall. I mean I should know, I'm only the author. . .

"Only some water, it won't last us much longer though. We were in such a hurry stealing this thing that we didn't even check to see if there was stuff we needed in it" Luther laughed as he tossed Lance a water bottle. Lance sipped on it remembering Luthers words. May practically choked on her water after hearing that. She must have some big pockets or something if the water bottle can just appear out of no where, imagine that?

"This boat isn't yours?" May asked coughing and hitting her chest, trying to calm her throat a bit. Luther and Lance just looked at each other and then shrugged.

"WHAT the hell was that?" May asked now getting kinda annoyed at their stupidity.

"You are a teenage girl and you don't know what a shrug is?" Lance and Luther said at the same time as they face palmed and shook there heads. Mays sword was looking pretty useful right now, if you know what I mean.

"Why did you steal it?" May asked Lance and Luther. Lance was about to say something but Luther then covered his mouth with his hand.

"it's okay Lance, I got this" Luther said looking at Lance seriously, Lance then nodded with his eyes full of seriousnees as well, as there sole answer was now on Luther. So much pressure on his shoulders, How can such a man cope with that kind of Pressure? May wanted to kill something. . .

Luther cleared his throat and then looked at May with the most serious face he could muster, but then he just shrugged with a stupid half smile.

"pirates" Luther said, explaining why they stole the skiff, and why May got a crazy smile and started chasing them around the boat with her sword sheathed of course, I think? Well it's probably not important any way. The chase lasted for a while. How they managed to run about 6 feet in a freaking circle and not get caught beats me, but hey they pulled it off.

Tired and now breathing for air, (you don't say) they sit down and just look at each other, breathing heavily. Sweat running down there bodies, clothes feeling sticky and the fact that it was humid didn't help them much either. Lance looked out and noticed that there was something off in the distance. Lance leaned over the side of the boat and looked out as far as he could, using his hand to shade his eyes. Luther noticed Lance looking out to sea so he went next to him and tried to look and see what Lance saw, which was black spec. as big a thumb on the horizon. May rolled her eyes and just tumble through all the crap in the storage room or whatever the hell it was and just coincidentally found a telescope, what one of those things are doing on a boat, who knows.

May then looked out to where they were looking with the telescope and she then realized what it was.

"It's a ship" May said as she lowered the telescope and put it in her coat pocket, Lance and Luther just sighed in annoyance.

"Really, just a ship?" Lance said as he then lowered his head and walked into his corner. Luther lowered his head too.

"Adventure" Luther muttered as he slumped into the storage room. May was about to go crazy again, but suddenly she noticed that the ship was pretty close to the boat now. She didn't notice that it was a marine ship though. Normally any other pirates would be scared, May only chuckled.

"It's not like we are infamous or anything" May said as she looked at the ship. The ship pulled over by the boat and then brought a ladder down. May looked at it wondering if she should climb up. She then looked back at Lance, he was napping apparently. What baby. She knew Luther was in the storage room, she thought whatever and just climbed the rope. When she reached the deck of the ship she looked around and noticed that it was all men, and ugly ones at that, and they all just gawked at May with red cheeks as they giggled and mumbled about her beauty. May felt like a queen, and a little creeped out all at the same time. Good feeling. Then all the cronies stepped aside and let a big fat guy waltz right in like a champ.

"I am captain Cobblepot, of the 12th marine unit stationed in these waters of the East Blue, who may you be?" He asked in a very rough voice, he was pretty big, tall and fat. Fabulous features given. May then just smiled warm and sweetly, all the men on the deck just fell in love a little.

"My name is Ruby May, but please just call me May" She said as she looked around the ship, wondering if Lance and Luther even noticed the ship.

WITH LANCE AND LUTHER. . .

Lance and Luther just stood on there boat staring at the ship.

"Hey Luther check it out, it's a ship" Lance said staring at it, Luther then just nodded.

"Word" Luther said.

WITH MAY. . .

'Why god, why?' May thought as she heard what they said. None of the crew men did though, too busy gawking at May, more important then words. Cobblepot just stared at Mays chest the whole time, wondering if it's a C or a D, maybe double D. May then noticed that she practically had these guys around her fingers. Lance and Luther climbed the ladder and hopped on the deck. Lance then smiled and shouted something which practically ruined everything.

"How did you guys know we were pirates?" How Lance jumped so far ahead to that conclusion is unknown, but damn did he fuck up. May and Luther face palmed. The marines were surprised when they heard that come out of Lances mouth.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Luther and May yelled at Lance. Lance then just shriveled and shrunked.

"YOLO. . . " Lance whispered to himself as he kicked a pebble off the boat Mays face was completely red from all the face palms that have been given. Luther punched him on the head. Cobblepot rose his sword in the air and yelled attack. All marines attacked Lance and Luther. Lance and Luther finally got serious, took long but it happened. Lance dodged and punched and kicked. Lance jumped up as a bunch of marines tried to tackle him but failed. Luther then pulled out his guns and started shooting up the place. Marines flew off the ship. May then un sheathed her blade and pointed it at Cobblepot. Cobblepot smirked and then lashed out at May, May blocked his attack with her black diamond sword. She smirked as she then started to go wild on him. Cobblepot managed to block some of her moves. But ended up being cut on the chest and flown back wards. May then smirked and leaped at Cobblepot, which was her downfall. A marine jumped out from behind the mast and through cuffs on one of her hands. Cobblepot saw that his marine messed up and only got one hand cuffed. Cobblepot closed his eyes with anticipation of being stabbed to death, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw that May was on the ground groaning and unable to move much. Cobblepot looked at the cuffs and noticed that they were seastone.

"you ate a devil fruit huh?" Cobblepot smirked as he walked over and kicked her in the gut. May yelped. Which rang through Lance and Luthers ears. They turned around and saw that Cobble pot had a hold of May by her hair and had a knife up to her throat, his crony cuffed her all the way now.

"Stop or this one gets a bad haircut!" Cobblepot laughed evily as he stared at Lance and Luther. They had sweat run down there faces. They were in a hell of a predicament. Lance and Luther then just dropped there weapons and knelt down. There hands were then cuffed behind there backs. Cobblepot then walked over and kicked both of them.

"You pieces of shit are my property now?" Cobblepot said as he glared at them all. Cobblepot then looked at May he then, smelt her. May closed her eyes freaked out. Lance and Luther then started to struggle a bit.

"Let her go you fat ugly piece of trash!" Lance yelled at him. Cobblepots vein popped out of his forehead in anger.

"Yeah butterball!" Luther said as he spat on him. Cobblepot stared at them with absolute anger. He then called a marine over and whispered something into his ear, the marine nodded and ran off. He then came back with a chest. He opened it and inside were two fruits. The fruits looked weird though, they had like black crap on them, kinda like tattoos, one looked kinda like an apple while the other one looked like a watermelon. Luther and Lance knew what they were. Lance got wide eyes.

"Devil fruits. . . "

A/N: Well that's it for now, I guarantee ya I will write shortly again, I mean I don't really have anything else to do right now. And I'm loving this part for some reason. I'm kinda try to make parts when the crew are out in the ocean just humorous and funny, hope I did good. Peace out. ALLOY


	9. Testing gifts bestowed by a devil!

Lance just stared at Cobblepot in absolute wonder and surprise. How and why would he show them the devil fruits? Doesn't he want there amazing raw power? I mean you can't swim or anything. . . Lance then thought about it.

'why? Wait a minute. Me and Luther are chained up, 2 devil fruits, middle of the ocean. . . !' Lance then began to struggle and flail his body around, trying to get free even the tiniest bit. Luther begun to do the same thing as he put two and two together seeing the devil fruits and the ocean. Cobblepot began to chuckle real slowly and evilly. Then he snapped his fingers. The marines then grabbed a hold of Lance and Luther and they spread there arms apart along with grabbing there hair to make sure they look right at Cobblepot. Cobblepot then slugged Lance across the face. Lance spat some blood out.

"you hit like a bitch" Lance laughed, Cobblepot snorted and then kicked him in the gut, where his wound was, it didn't fully heal. Lance groaned in pain as he then started to breathe heavily. Cobblepot smiled wickedly at him. He then kneed Luther in the face. Luther sniffed as blood started to drip from his nose, he spat it out on Cobblepots shoes. Cobblepot getting sick of this then just snapped his fingers again. This time a marine held a gun to May. May turned white as she stared at the marine. Lance and Luther began to struggle again.

"If you hurt her" Lance and Luther said at the same time. Cobblepot just laughed.

"How cute of you two, well if you want her to remain a sexy little pirate, then follow these orders" Cobblepot said, he then rose his hand and then the marine lowered his weapon. Lance sighed in relief, but still stressed out. Seeing as that didn't solve any real problems. Lance then stared at Cobble pot. Luther stared at May, then at Cobblepot as well. He then held each devil fruit in his hand.

"Eat these" He said as he shoved them in front of there faces. Lance started to sweat a little as he bit his lip. Luther turned his head a bit and just shut his eyes. Cobblepot kicked them both again.

"Eat it or she dies!" He said as one of the marines rose there gun at Mays head. May had no idea what to do as she just stared out at them. Lance, with a gulp, then began to eat the fruit. Luther started to eat too. Cobblepot smiled as he watched them finish there last meal.

"ugh, disgusting" Luther said as he swallowed the fruit down. "It taste like a protein shake, covered with moldy gravy and piss" Luther said wanting to throw up. Luther looked at Lance and saw that his face was turning green.

"Mine tasted like a bunch of energy drinks mixed with grass, spinach, and hair" Lance said, Hardly even able to choke it down. Cobblepot then just laughed as he kicked them down.

"good, be glad you had something to eat before you die" He said as he then just kicked Lance over board. Lance splashed into the water. May and Luther gasped, Luther turned to Cobblepot but then he got kicked in the face and went flying off the ship as well. May tried to struggle, but just felt so weak and just so, tired. She could hardly move.

"WITH LANCE AND LUTHER. . .

Luther tried to kick with his legs, but to no avail, it was as if the ocean was sucking him into the water. Lance just fell slowly looking already dead, which isn't good. Luther had to thin fast. He tried to look around for something. Anything to get them out of this situation. Lance then hit a reef, or maybe a rock, he couldn't tell. But then a rock moved and then something was visible. It sort of looked like an eye or something. It blinked! Lance wondered then all of a sudden what was under them began to shake. Luther landed next to the eye on his feet. He tried to stay on the giant sea animal as best as he could, hoping that it will do what he thinks it will do. The beast began to rise. . .

WITH MAY. . .

"you bastard!" May yelled as she tried to move and struggle, but to little avail as she was as weak as a fish out of water. Cobblepot just laughed looking at her. He then walked over and cupped her face.

"Be lucky that your not one of them, but instead I have more useful things for you" He said as he then grabbed her ass. She shivered with disgust and fear.

"I wish I could be with them then with a disgusting man like you" She said with absolute anger and seriousness in her voice. Cobblepot then slapped her in the face. Cobblepot rubbed his hand as it hurt from the slap. Mays head jerked to the right as her cheek was as red as a cherry.

"I usually don't hit woman, but pirates are different" He said, he then began to walk away. One of the marines noticed a slight bubbling, the bubbles then began to increase in size and velocity over time. He called some of the marines over and they all gawked at the mystical. Cobblepot just ignored them. Then all of a sudden, something emerged from the water. It was pretty big, it was some kind of whale. The marines couldn't tell which type, but they knew it was a whale. It blew water out of its spout then it submerged once again. The marines stared blankly at the rare spectacle. Cobblepot just rolled his eyes.

"what?! Never seen a whale before? Get back to work!" He yelled as he walked back to May. The marines then started to hustle back to there duties, afraid of Cobblepot. May glared at Cobblepot. Cobblepot smirked.

"You will fall in love with me after I'm done with you" He said grinning and laughing evilly, May started to shiver as this man brought chills down his spine. Cobblepot then looked and noticed a straw hat on the ship.

"Who's is this?" He asked aloud to no one in particular. One marine turned from his duties and answered Cobblepot.

"It was one of those pirates sir" he said as he went back to mopping the deck. Cobblepot walked over to the hat.

"such a dumb and worthless hat" He said as he then stepped on it. He smiled wickedly as he felt the pushing of the hat, well he thought. When he looked down he realized that nothing was there. He looked around and wondered where it went. Then all of a sudden a yelp was heard. Cobblepot looked behind him and saw the marine that was next to May was knocked out on the ground. May looked over and didn't even see anything. She thought the man all of a sudden just passed out. I mean would he just fall like that? Cobblepot ran over and knelt down beside him. He was still breathing. He looked around in absolute wonder. And nervousness. He then looked at May.

"Did you do this? You did this you fucking bitch! Didn't you?!" He yelled in Mays face, May only stared at him in anger. Cobblepot went to strike May in the face again, But something stopped him. Something was gripping his wrist hard.

"Don't you dare hit my swords woman" Lance said staring at Cobblepot. Cobblepot was in absolute shock as he saw Lance standing behind him. Lance then punched Cobblepot in the face as he was sent flying into the wall. A marine had a gun pointed at Lances head. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. It's almost as if the bullet went through Lances head. Lance smirked as he punched the marine and he went flying of the ship. All the marines pulled out there rifles and then just started to pepper Lance. As soon as there triggers were pulled Lance and May were gone though. The marines looked around confused, then all of a sudden a giant fist came down and crashed onto the deck, squashing a bunch of marines while some were thrown into the air by the immense pressure of the giant fist. The fist then began to shrink and the marines squashed looked fine. Well, not exactly, but they weren't dead, which is good. As the hand shrunk it started to rise as well, then when it became a normal size hand it was it was attached to an arm, imagine that, hands and arms are connected. That arm was Luthers.

"Okay, who wants to be my next test subject for these awesome powers?" He asked as he started to make his hand get bigger. All the marines then jumped off the boat and went on there skiff and sailed away.

"Well, that escalated quickly" Lance said as he was then next to Luther. Luther then nodded, Lance then walked over and unlocked Mays shackles. May rubbed her fist as they were pretty sore. She immediately felt rejuvenated.

"what happened to that disgusting pervert Cobblepot? I want to please my desires" she said as she put her hand on her sword. Lance looked below onto the lower part of the deck and noticed that Cobblpot was laying against the wall, out cold.

"he is taking a nap" He said looking at him. Luther then walked down the stairs that led to the lower deck and he kicked Cobblepot.

"wake up tubby" He said looking at him, but he didn't even stir, he was out like a light. Lance and May walked down to where Luther was.

"Now what?" Lance asked poking Cobblepot, May then kicked him in the face.

"we wait for him to wake up, then we ask him where the nearest island is" May said as she then walked over and sat on the railing.

"What were those powers that you two had? They looked amazing" May said as she eyed them. Luther clenched his fist then unclenched it.

"I ate the Big Big Fruit, now I have the strength and the abilities of a giant" Luther said as he made his fist huge for a second. Lance was sitting on the railing next to May, May was shocked, he was just standing next to Luther she thought.

"I'm a man that can now move faster then the wind" Lance said as he was then next to Luther again.

"I ate the Fast Fast Fruit, my speed is immeasurable!" He said with a big smile.

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	10. Head north for land! A gambling man

Well I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter, here comes the other one for ya!

Lance was sitting at the kitchen table, eating the left overs the marines couldn't finish before there "attack" I guess you could call it. Lance ate the bread, cheese, meat, oh definitely the meat. When he finished there leftovers, he looked around the kitchen, too focused on food to even notice it's actually quite extravagant. Lance ran out onto the deck.

"I want a cook!" He yelled to no one in particular, just yelled to yell. Luther raised his head a bit to acknowledge him, then lowered it, not really caring. May just kept reading her book ignoring him completely. Lance pursed his lips at them for there ignorance.

"A cook would be cool though" He muttered walking by cobblepot, stubbing his toe in the process on Cobblepot steel toe boots. Lance yelped and grabbed his foot rubbing it. Not believing that his shoe didn't protect him from such pain. Lance glared at Cobble pot and kicked him.

"Shouldn't be leaving trash lying around" He said as he then picked up Cobblepot and put him in a barrel. May and Luther just stared at Lance.

"but, he's a human being" Luther said to Lance as he walked over. "plus we need to know where the next island is, aren't you just sick of drifting around?" Luther said, leaning on the barrel Lance put Cobblepot in. May scoffed at what Luther said.

"he's a disgusting creep" May said, feeling herself needing another bath remembering how Cobblepot touched her. May cringed. Lance and Luther sighed.

"Yeah, I am sick of drifting though, maybe we could use a navigator" Lance said, putting his hands in his pockets. "but a cook first" He finished. Luther nodded in agreement.

"Always about food huh?" May sighed, walking to take a bath, again. Lance and Luther looked at eachother, and just laughed. The barrel started to move a bit. Luther looked down at it, standing fully. Lance then just kicked the barrel, it flopped down a few feet away as Cobblepot then just rolled out. Panting for air.

"I couldn't even breathe in there!" Cobblepot yelled, a light sweat forming on him. Lance then kneeled down and started poking him with a stick he found.

"oi! Stop that" Cobblepot said standing up abruptly. Lance just smirked.

"tell us where the next island is, and we will let you live" Lance said smirking at him, Luther had a gun resting next to Cobblepots head after Lance spoke those words. Cobblepot started to sweat some more.

"North, you will find a small island north from here" He said, scared to death. "Please don't shoot me!" He yelled as he put his hands together begging at Lance. Lance just smiled widely.

"wouldn't of killed ya even if you refused!" Lance said laughing as he started patting on the mans back. "you wimp!" Lance finished still laughing. Cobblepot fell down onto rear end, relieved.

"I would have" Luther said looking at Lance. Cobblepot fainted at those words.

"oi oi, come on, no need to do something like that" Lance said waving his hands. He reached in his pockets, but all he found was lint. "damn, do you have a compass?" Lance asked looking up at Luther. Luther dug through his pockets and just found the same thing, lint.

"nope" Luther said as he just sat down. Lance started to dig through Cobblepots pockets, he gleamed in enjoyment as hound a compass. He looked at it and noticed that they were already heading north. Lucky.

"we're already heading north" Lance just said as he tossed the compass over the ship. Hearing a splash. Luther gawked at Lance as he then just smacked him on the head.

"you dumbass! We needed that!" Luther said yelling at Lance. Lance just grabbed his head, tears stinging his eyes.

"ow, that hurt!" He said yelling at Luther, Luther sighed at his brothers ignorance. He looked at the front of the ship and noticed the island was already in view. He smirked.

"Well, let's see if something fun is gonna happen again" Luther said, sitting against the guard rail of the ship, as he began to nap. Waiting for them to dock at the island.

IN A BAR. . .

jokes and laughter erupted in the bar as men drank and goofed off. Some were dancing around while others ended up falling asleep from the amounts of alcohol consumed. The bar was filled with boisterous laughter, music, and sounds from the men, besides at a table in the corner of the bar. Five men stared at each other, eying each other, anticipation stricken on their faces. Cards in there hands and stacks of beri on the table. Three threw down there cards in frustration, knowing that defeat was evident. The other threw down a two kings and three fives. A full house. Everyone then eyed the one man that was still holding onto his hand. He smirked throwing down his hand, have four aces. He then just held up a single ace that matched the one imprinted on his glove, the ace of spades. He smiled widely as he stretched out his arms and grabbed all the money. Chuckling softly. The men just stared on disappointed at the loss of there money. One man stood abruptly and pointed his gun at the winner.

"give me that money right now you bastard! I'm a pirate and I know you cheated me!" He yelled as he then fired on the winner. The bar went completely silent as all the men looked at the man holding the gun. The winner didn't move a single inch when the bullet hit his brown coat. He looked up, and then the very card that was in the winners hand was suddenly in the other mans forehead. A single spade facing the rest of the men in the bar. The winner, walked up to the man, knelt down and took his ace of spades back. He opened his brown coat revealing all the decks of cards. He slid all the beri into one the coat pockets. He then looked at one of his decks seeing a single bullet fall out of his coat. He smirked at the bullet when it hit the ground. He scratched his red head of hair.

"Well that was lucky" He said chuckling as he walked away from the scene that was just made, leaving everyone in wonderment at the weird man walked away. The bartender then grabbed his arm.

"What's your name mister?" He asked staring into his brown eyes, He just smiled at the man.

"Names Finch, Finch Gregory, thanks for the drinks old man!" He said as he walked out of the bar.

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! And who is this mysterious Finch man? We'll, check it out next time!


	11. A hunt for a crew and a grand discovery!

A/N: Here's another chapter to my loving fans! Enjoy!

Lance, not really knowing how to dock the big marine ship with three people. Just decided to have it run right into the beach. Not a bad idea at first, but as they ran into the beach, the boat started to tip over. Luther just slid across the floor still in his napping position. May ran out of the ship's main room with wet her just getting out of the shower.

"what the fuck is going on!" May yelled, then she watched Luther as he slid across the deck, hit the guard rail, and fly over board. May gawked at this.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she asked as she started running over to the guard rail. But Lance had caught Luther, who had just woke up. He looked down from his position and noticed that there was just sand, what? Lance noticing too just let go of Luther and dropped him. May, from her perspective, only saw Lance smirking and dropping his brother. May still believing that they were out at sea gasped. Then she punched Lance in the head.

"Are you an idiot?!" She yelled as she hit him, but she hit him hard enough that his body hit the guard rail and flipped off the ship. Luther stood up and wiped off his clothes after he fell onto the sand, just to get hit by Lance as he fell on him. May noticed that they were on an island. For some reason, instead of docking, Lance decided to run us into the beach. May jumped off the ship, both her feet implanting into Lances back, Lance yelped in pain as he lost all the air in his lungs. Luther got crushed some more as well, at the bottom of the pile. Luther then stood up abruptly flipping them off of him. Lance landed on his butt while landed on her feet. Annoyed, Luther walked over to them.

"What's the big idea?" Luther asked staring down at Lance. Lance sat up, straightening his straw hat. May looked out towards the center of the island, a town in sight. May started walking down the trail that led to the town. Luther looked up at ship. He rose his hand as it became humongous, and he just pushed the ship back out into the sea. Lance stood up, then a grumbling was heard.

"I'm hungry!" Lance said, then he was gone. Lance appeared in the middle of the town. People immediately freaking out at seeing a random man just spawn in the town. Lance smiled as he then began walking around. He saw a fruit stand.

"oi, ossan!" He yelled as he ran over to the man running the stand. White beard and gray hair on his face and head. He smiled up at Lance.

"anything I could do for ya youngster?" He asked as, Lance remained silent examining his fruit. Lance then grabbed a few apples. He bit into one, delighted with its taste, flipped a few beri coins at the man. The ossan smirked in enjoyment. Lance leaned on the stand looking around, noticing the villa was a fairly decent size. It would take him about 10 minutes to walk to the end of the place. He noticed some cloth stores, meat shops, a bank, inns, some bars. Bars? Lance smiled. Knowing what bars can do.

"hey ossan, how are the bars around here?" Lance asked staring at one, titled Drunken Needle, biting into his apple. The ossan rose his head a bit, looking at the Drunken Needle as well.

"The alcohol is pretty good, there's the occasional fight, but hey every bar gets that" He said, Lance just nodded, throwing his finished apple and biting into the next one.

"Earlier today a man came into that bar right there" The man said pointing at the one Lance was staring at.

"I don't know much about it, but rumors spread fast, the folks around 'ere have been sayin' that the man cheated during some gambling. Someone. Mad he lost to cheater went to shot him. A witness said that when he was shot he just smiled, like nothing even happened, some scary stuff eh? Then what made it even worse is that the man that was shot killed the man who shot him with a card that they were playing with!" The ossan said staring at the bar, his eyes full of wisdom and seriousness. Lance just gawked at the bar as some piece of apple fell out of his mouth. Then his eyes started to gleaam.

"Is that true?! Wow, so cool!" He said as he stared at the bar.

"oi oi. . ." The ossan said with a sweat drop as he just stared at Lance who was pretty excited. Lance turned around and stared at the man.

"you have to tell me what he looks like! He needs to join my crew!" Lance asked the old man getting real close to his face. The ossan sweat dropped again. "back up some kid, damn" He muttered looking at him.

"I don't know what he looks like, all I know is that he has red hair. That's about it" He said looking at Lance. Lance turned around and looked at the bar. He had an idea. He ran into the bar. The doors of the bar were like the ones from those old westerns, so of course as soon as he walked in everything went quiet and everyone looked at him. Lance just looked around the bar, looking for red heads, none. Lance then pursed his lips in disappointment, his eyes drooping a bit.

"the only people in here are weaklings" Lance said as he just walked out.

"EEEEHHHHH!" Everyone in the bar yelled at the same time looking at Lance as he left, most of them drunk, and some of them being pirates or bandits couldn't have that. Lance started walking away from the bar, when suddenly all the men in the bar burst through the door, pissed at Lance. Lance looked back and saw all the men. He then just started to run away. All of them just running through town.

"If only I could run faster!" Lance yelled as he ran to the end of the town, May looked at him and all the men run by. She sighed as she then just shook her head.

"A complete dumb ass" She said walking into the town. May saw a clothes store. She walked over there and walked inside to shop. Within a few minutes, she walked out with a few bags in each hand. Smiling brightly at her bags, she then noticed a shipwrights place. She walked over and looked around. Noticing a bunch of lumber and materials lying around outside. May walked into the shop and noticed some big burly man. Balding a bit at the top of his head. He was working on what looked like as a mast. May coughed a bit, to get his attention. He jumped a bit, thinking he was alone, he then looked up at the pretty lady standing before him. He blushed a bit, but smiled none the less.

"what could I do for ya missy?" He asked looking back at his work, going back to work. May looked around some more.

"do you have a ship?" She asked, he stopped working and stared up at her again.

"huh? Like a whole ship?" He asked looking at her.

"Well yes of course" May said looking up at the man. He then just started to laugh.

"no, sorry miss, I just repair ships" He said continuing his work. "I used to build ships, but every ship I have built, has never worked." He said, his eyes getting soft a bit. May stared at him in wonder.

"what do you mean exactly?" She asked looking at him, he stopped working and stood up. He then walked over to his cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a stack of papers, blowing the dust off of them before handing them to May. May looked over the paper, and noticed that they were blueprints.

"Are these all blueprints?" she asked going through the big stack of paper, the man just nodded, opening a bottle of alcohol and drinking it. He let out a big sigh.

"everyone of those designs work, but don't." He said. May quirked a brow staring at him.

"the ships will float and sail, but they are all cursed. None of the ships make it far off this island before everyone on the ship die." He said taking a drink. "could be by storm, or pirates, or marines, whirl pool, sea kings even! The ships always end up like that. I have a curse about me when it comes to building those things. As soon as the ship is a distance from the island, catastrophe happens to the ship." He said, gulping down a bunch of his drink. May looked over the blueprints before coming across one that had really impressed her.

'Piercing Bullet?' She wondered as she looked at it's designs. The man noticed the blue print she was looking at.

"That's my latest model, the last one I have ever made" He said. After consuming all of his drink. "it hasn't even been put into the water yet" He said.

"I thought you didn't have any ships?" She asked setting the blue prints down. The man looked down at his feet.

"I said that because I don't want anyone to get hurt" He said. His eyes softening at the blue prints. May just sighed, understanding him in a way.

"well, me and my friends really need a ship. And if you are just gonna let that thing rot, we will be more then happy to take that thing off of your hands" May said looking at him. He looked up at her, then back down at his feet.

"I don't want you and your friends to be killed!" He yelled, May jumped a bit not expecting the loudness in his voice. "Please, leave" He said, going back to his work. May then just left, thinking about the blue prints of that one ship.

WITH LANCE. . .

Lance had finally out ran the men, after realizing that he had a devil fruit again. He was breathing heavily hunched over with his hands on his knees, with a light sweat. He looked up and looked around, he was lost in the woods.

"well, that's just dandy" Lance said looking around for any signs of life, besides the plants. He began to walk forward for quite some time. Every tree just looking the same to him, feeling as though he was going in a circle. He sighed. He looked ahead of him and then all of a sudden light was gleaming through the pathway ahead of him. He ran forward bursting through the light. He looked up and was astonished at what he saw. His eyes widened and mouth hung agape a bit looking at the magnificent subject lying before his eyes. Lance walked over and ran his hand across the wood. Walking to the front, where words were imprinted.

"Piercing. . .Bullet?" He asked himself as he looked up at the ship.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review!


	12. A bet for their life! The ship is mine!

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review behind. Any improvements I must make or whatever. Enjoy!

Lance looked up at the grand ship as the wind whipped through his ears, almost knocking his hat over. He noticed the ship was still in mint condition. Why was a ship like this just sitting here. Lance jumped on top of the ship and got a good look at it. The mast was of fair size and the crows nest was enclosed as a room on top of the mast, dark curtains covering the windows of the room. Lance went to the back of the ship where the second sail was, not as nearly as big as the first, but of a fair size no less. He looked around at the craftsmanship of the vessel that he was on and was amazed at the handy work. He smiled to himself as he felt the guard rail, still smooth, the weather hasn't done much damage to the ship, so in conclusion, it was still as good as new! Lance gleamed at the thought of owning the ship. He ran the front of the ship. He notice it looked the same as the back, besides one detail. At the very front there was a big bullet connected to the ship. Lance jumped on the guard rail and walked onto the bullet. He looked at it and noticed it had facial features! So cool! It had a big toothy grin with slanted eyes. There was a small blemish on the mouth though. It was a cannon! Lance perked up at this.

"aaaawwwwhhhhh! So cool!" He exclaimed out loud as he dangled from the ship trying to stare at the cannon more. To his surprise the cannon was quite large. The canister was bigger than Lance by quite a bit. Lance realized he was going to have to buy a lot of big cannonballs for this one. Lance hopped back onto the main deck. Laughing to himself at his new treasure. Then all of a sudden, something felt weird, Lance turned around and noticed something heading for him through the air. Lance just moved over and it passed him slowly as he noticed it was a playing card. Looked back to where it was thrown and noticed there was a bunch flying at him now, Thanks to his Fast Fast fruit, they now moved like snails. Lance shimmied and walked through the cards dodging them with ease.

"What the hell is going on? He just dodges them with ease!" Finch yelled as he threw the cards at Lance. Lance noticed Finch and then all of a sudden was behind him. Finch leaped forward and turned to face Lance. Lance stared at finch in a stance ready to fight. Finch held two decks of cards as he sprawled them out into his hand. He raised his hands as they crossed over his chest. Lance's foot began to shake with anticipation.

"Full House!" He yelled as he threw the decks at Lance, Lance then disappeared. Looking and noticing slight openings in the cards. He was then behind the mask as some cards pelted the mast. Then all of a sudden a gust of wind came, Finch smirked knowing that wind would come. The cards he threw were now making a hard turn in the air a flying back to Lance. Lance noticed them just in time to move out of the way, before having one impale hi arm, and another in his shoulder. He grunted as he was then behind Finch again.

"What's your motive?" Lance asked as a blade was held to Finches throat. Finches eyes were wide as he stared at the blade under his throat. He squinted as he then just looked at Lance.

"This is my ship and you're running around on it!" Finch yelled . Lance quirked an eye brow.

"Huh? Yours? Why the hell is it in some damn river in the woods then!" Lance yelled, now in front of Finch. Finch stared at him, then sighed.

"Well, it's not like I know where the damn thing came from, I just found it the other day" Said as he lifted his arms and shrugged. Lance just gawked at him.

"What the hell?! Then I claim this as mine!" Lance yelled getting close to Finch. Finch butted heads with him.

"No, its mine!" He said, they growled at each other. Finch then had an idea.

"How about we make a bet then?" Finch smirked as he walked over to the edge of the ship. Lance squinted.

"What kinda bet are we talking about here" Lance asked looking at Finch. Finch smiled more, luring him into his scam.

"Who ever finds the man who built this ship wins the ship, understood?" Finch said, explaining it Lance, Lance nodded. Seeing it to be pretty fair, not to mention with his devil fruit he can just find the man pretty easliy.

"You're on!" Lance said smirking at Finch with a confident smile, knowing he will win, Finch had the same smirk on his face. Finch walked over to Lance.

"If you lose, you give me a million beri!" Finch said raising his hand in the gesture for Lance to shake it. Lance smirked even wider. Lance then took his hand.

"And if you lose, you join my crew! And help me be king of the pirates!" Lance said as he then took his hand. Finches eyes widened a tad bit, but he didn't lose his smirk. He didn't realize he was a pirate. But it didn't matter, because he was going to win this bet! Lance smiled wide genuinely as he then disappeared. Finch stop smirking as he noticed he was gone, he cussed under his breath at his head start.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter, I know where this old man lives" Finch said as he jumped off the boat and ran into the woods. Lance smirked as he was atop a tree staring at Finch.

"I figured you would know where he was, or you wouldn't make the bet" Lance smirked at his cleverness. As he then just disappeared leaving leaves to dance in the wind he made.

WITH LUTHER. . .

Luther walked around for quite a bit. Somehow he ended up at some big old mansion. Noticing it's size and neatness, plus the two guards on the outside, he figured the place housed rich people. The guards looked questioningly at Luther, as there hands rested on there guns. Luther scoffed seeing this, these two thinking they could hurt him almost made him laugh. Then all off a sudden a scrawny man walked out of the place, wearing brown pants and the only thing covering his body were bandages. He had a mask over his face as he walked out, carrying a brown sack on his back. And walking behind him was a man, who looked rather sick, literally. He kept sneezing. His short black hair bristling in the wind, he had a trench coat on as he walked behind the shorter man. This guy being extremely tall at least, 8 feet tall. Luther watched them walked beside him.

"Hey, do you know what those two are up to? I know the young master hired them and all, but for what?" One of the guards asked looking at the two. Luther looked at the guards now.

"I don't know, all I know is that those two are trouble, I heard that they are bounty hunters from the next island over. They caught a guy with a forty million beri bounty!" He said getting kinda scared. The other guard gasped at hearing this.

"Forty million!?" He yelled, not believing him, but the guard nodded at him. They both gulped as they started to sweat a little. Luther sighed, seeing nothing too exciting over here. He then just followed the two apparent "badasses" into town.

"There very famous bounty hunters from west blue, the young master paid them big to come over here to come to east blue, I still wonder why" The on guard finished as he watched them walk away.

A/N:I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review!


End file.
